Through the Air Vents
by Stormshadow13
Summary: The mettle ventilation gave way beneath one phantom thief sending him plunging through the ceiling. As he started to fall Dark suddenly got the horrible mental picture of himself making a rather impressive splat.


Through the Air Vents

Disclaimer, Zzzzzzzzzzzz…

AN: don't know how this turned out, I was trying a new way of writing.

This story is dedicated to DeadRat309 who's birthday is today. Happy Birthday DeadRat, hope you like.

Xxx

Dark smugly crept through the museum's ventilation system heading for his targeted artwork of the night. The police had pulled out all the stops with traps and man power to try to catch him this time. The Kaito was actually impressed at all the new traps that the police had thought up in the week since his last highst. It was most likely thanks all to the creepy commander because as we all know the rest of the police that were supposed to try and catch the great phantom thief were complete morons… You know exactly what I'm talking about... Yes, yes, yes you do.

Anyway back to the story.

The whole museum from the roof to the basement, yes, museums have basements, was covered in all kinds of nifty traps. From the most sophisticated laser traps to the down right primitive snare traps the museum was trapped up nicer then one of Indiana Jones temples. All that is but the little insignificant air vents which was where one smarter then your average police man Kaito Dark had decided to come in.

Dark grinned silently to himself as he crawled into the room and started making his way towards the targeted artwork; this was a piece of cake. The thief's grin quickly faded though as an ominous shriek of tortured mettle filled the room. Purple eyes widened in horror and only one thought crossed the kaito's mind, oh shit.

The mettle ventilation gave way beneath one phantom thief sending him plunging through the ceiling. As he started to fall Dark suddenly got the horrible mental picture of himself making a rather impressive splat as he landed painfully on the hard, unforgiving stone floor some twenty feet below. The police would be quite happy taking all the credit for the end of one Kaito Dark while sometime later some nameless janitor shoveled his gooey remains up off the pristine marble floor with a large shovel. He could just see Emiko wailing that her precious baby boy was now nothing but a pile of goo. He really felt sorry for Kosuke and Daichii.

Dark blinked dazedly up at the rather impressive hole that he'd made in the ceiling, wow that had actually been a lot less painful then he'd imagined. He'd been lucky enough to land on something rather soft and really kind of comfy.

A soft groan filled the silent room and the Kaito blinked in surprise, that hadn't been him who'd just groaned had it? The floor shifted a little under him and an ominous hiss turned the rather relieved kaito's heart to a heart full of sudden dread.

"Mousy, if you don't get the fuck off me, I swear by all the powers that be I'll rip your spine out and shove it down your throat.

Dark's eyes suddenly widened as he quickly rolled off the soft object that had quite conveniently kept him from going splat. He scooted rapidly back away from the person he'd landed on. He flinched as gold eyes regarded him with the absolute annoyance one can only get after having someone unexpectedly drop out of no where and land on them.

"Shit, it feels like half the building came down on my head." The blond hunter rolled to his side but other then that small movement he made no other sign of getting up. "Mousy, you seriously need to cut down on those human sweets that you are so fond of, you're gaining weight."

Dark rolled his eyes, "Oh, don't be such a wimp, I don't hurt at all and I'm the one who fell through the ceiling."

Golden eyes rolled, "of course you don't hurt, you ended up on top."

Dark grinned cocking his head, "you know, if someone heard that they'd most likely get the wrong idea."

"Don't even go there," The blond hunter briefly contemplated getting up and possibly strangling the life out of his other half, the arrogant bastard known as Kaito Dark or as he personally liked to think of the other angel the purple haired twit. But no, this wonderful dream was to remain a dream for the time being he just hurt to damn much. The blond sighed in exasperation, seriously what kind of moron broke into a museum through the air vents?...

"Uh Krad…?"

…Oh yes, that kind of moron. He turned his attention back to the black angel right before the other could poke him. "Don't even think about it," the blond smiled smugly to himself as the Kaito leapt back. Even being flat on the ground and barely able to move he could still scare the shit out of the other angel, point for him. Now…. He just needed to get up.

"Well," Dark rose to his feet dusting himself off. "Sense it looks like you'd rather not fight the greatness that is me tonight, I'll just take The Honou no Shiro." The Kaito strolled over to the glass case where the said artwork was and began to pick the lock. It took only a few seconds to get it open and the target into his pocket. As he turned from the case Dark heard the alarms start to wail. He cocked his head grinning, "Oops."

Krad suddenly came to the conclusion that life wasn't fair, He wasn't completely sure whether It was arbitrary or if someone up there was really out to get him, but he did know that much. "Shit," the blond hunter struggled to get to his feet but stumbled falling back to the floor. "Double shit!"

Dark glanced at the doors to the room; he could hear the distant voices of the useless police force as they finally got off their butts and started for the artwork they were supposed to be watching. He rolled his eyes, what a bunch of morons, seriously. He turned his gaze back to his counterpart expecting to see Creepy Boy but to his surprise it was still goldy-locks. He raised an eyebrow, "isn't this the part where you turn back into creepy boy?"

The blond glared at his opposite, "first Satoshi-sama isn't creepy and secondly you knocked him out when you fell on me and now I can't change back." The hunter once more attempted to get to his feet and once more he slumped back to the floor. If he got out of this mess he was personally going to make sure that the twit never ever thought about coming through the air vents again or at least not when he was standing below said air vents.

The Kaito's lips curled up in a positively evil smile, "well now, we can't have the police finding you here can we?" Dark started walking back towards the hunter. "I'll just have to steal two things tonight."

Krad stared warily at his advancing counterpart, he didn't like that smile, not in the least, not one little bit. "Mousy! What are you thinking, get away from me." The blond tried once more to rise and once more fell back to the floor. This was so un-dignifying, He was supposed to be the Homicidal blond, the terrifying ice demon the supreme hunter of light but yet one stupid Kaito falling on him had put him out of commission faster then the Niwa boy could trip and fall down the stairs. Of course by now the Fates had, undoubtedly fallen out of their chairs and were rolling on the floor as they laughed at his plight. He hoped the sadistic bastards would wet themselves

Dark gleefully ignored the furious hisses and attempts to swat him away by his light counterpart as he quickly murmured a spell that banished the other angel's wings. He then scooped up the still madly hissing Hunter bridle style and summoned Wiz as he started for the far window.

Krad the demonic angel of the Hikari was completely mortified at his current situation.

He seriously needed to revise his statement from a few seconds ago. The Fates were sadistic cruel bastards and were probably cackling maniacally over his predicament. They deserved whatever could be thrown at them preferably things that were sharp and pointy by nature…. Screw that, they just needed to be incinerated by one of his energy balls of doom. He couldn't believe that he was actually being carried by his sworn enemy… bridle style none the less. Heads were going to role. He couldn't even demand to be put down… well, he could but down was a few hundred feet below. He was crazy not stupid and had no desire to fall that far thank you very much. So he allowed himself to be carried fuming silently the whole time.

Dark snickered as he landed on Satoshi's balcony, "your palace princess, and I'd like to thank you for flying with Kaito air where sarcasm is just one more service we offer." He shoved open the door strolling into the Commander's bedroom and deposited the severely ticked hunter onto the bed. "I do hope that you choose Kaito air the next time you fly." Said Kaito suddenly found himself with a face full of pillow thanks to one homicidal blond.

"You arrogant, egotistical, narcissistic, perverted, kleptomaniac! If you ever do that again I swear that I'll,… I'll… incinerate you!"

Dark snorted, "Usually when a hero saves the damsel in distress he gets a thank you, not hit in the face with a pillow."

"I was talking about going through the air vents you moron… Hey! I'm no damsel!" Gold eyes narrowed in an even more murderous look then in the museum.

"Of Course you're not sweetheart," the Kaito turned and strolled back through the doors. He paused looking back at the completely irate hunter, "if I ever do go through the air vents again I know you'll be there to catch me." He winked at the now livid blond angel, ducked another pillow and flew quickly into the night, his counterpart's words ringing in his ears.

"YOU TWIT!"

Xx

AN: so, did you like? Please drop a review and let me know. Pretty Please? (Gives readers big puppy-dog-eyes.)


End file.
